For The Love of A Dragon
by Lifeless-Kanna
Summary: [YYHxIY x-over] Kagome, Keiko, and Sango are dragons visiting Earth. The longer they stayed in earth the harder it was to leave, and to add to their troubles they start to fall in love...
1. 1

Mysterious-Kitsune: Yes, this fanfic will be somewhat like the chinese movie dragon love. Except I'm altering alot of things, so it's going to be *different* in alot of ways.  
  
Disclaimer: Me now own, You no sue.  
  
+++  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Four dragons were roaming the skies, above the clouds.  
  
"Look at me," smiled the red dragon as she twirled around in circles.  
  
"Yes.. Very nice," replied a silver dragon, she was slightly bigger than the other three dragons as she landed.  
  
  
  
In the silver dragon's place stood, a beautiful woman in her thirties.  
  
"Sango," commanded the woman to the red dragon, "Land"  
  
Sango landed gracefully onto the clouds, as she transformed into her human form. She now had black raven hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore red eyeshadow above her brown eyes and she had a boomerang on her back and she wore a demon exterminator outfit that was black and pink.  
  
"You have improved greatly," commented she.  
  
"Thank you, M'lady" bowed Sango as she watched her two other dragons.  
  
  
  
"Keiko," says the woman "Your turn"  
  
The purple dragon took it as her cue as she landed onto the clouds gently, carefully not making any sounds. She too, transformed into her human form. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes like Sango. She wore a plain white kinomono.   
  
"Very good" says the woman as Keiko bowed politely.  
  
  
  
"Now it's your turn, Kagome" says the woman gently, as a green dragon landed.  
  
She didn't land as gracefully as the other dragons, but still good. When she converted to her human form. She had long raven hair that flowed freely on her back, and her blueish-gray eyes showed clearly happiness which you can just drown into. She wore a sailor's shirt and a very short green skirt. On her back was a yellow backpack that had part of a bow and arrows sticking out.  
  
"Kagome... You still need more practice, but you are improving," remarked the woman  
  
"Yes, Mother" Kagome whispered gently, her voice soothing like the wind.  
  
"Kagome.. you need to speak louder.. and talk more when you can" says Sango as she and Keiko walked towards Kagome slowly.  
  
"I just don't feel like it.." mummbled Kagome softly as her raven hair was blown by the wind.  
  
"You may all leave now," says Kagome's mother  
  
"Yes.. M'Lady," replied Keiko "Come on!"  
  
Sango and Kagome followed closely behind, as they made it to Kagome's room. Kagome's Mother just shook her head as she changed back to her dragon form. Her silver scales shone with the bright sun as she flew..  
  
+  
  
"Kagome.. you seriously have so much things in your room," giggled Sango as Kagome just sighed.  
  
"Kagome.. your so lucky your a goddess and the princess of the dragons," revealed Keiko.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as her calm voice spoke, "But I always have to practice! They expect me to be pefect,"  
  
"...Yes but you 'are' perfect," says Sango  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I'm not, I wish we could go down to earth.."  
  
"Maybe.. we can," smiled Keiko as she brewed up a plan "I got it!"  
  
"What? Tell us! Don't keep us in suspense," Sango practically screamed.  
  
"If we take the job as the rain makers.. we will be able to visit earth," declared Keiko as she pulled out a black book.  
  
"What's that..?" mummbled Kagome  
  
"You see?" says Keiko as she opened the book to show them "This is when it needs to rain,"  
  
Sango nodded understand, "So if we get the job, all we have to do is go to earth and make rain-"  
  
"Then that means we can visit earth, after we finish making it rain," interupted Kagome  
  
"Yes!" squealed Keiko as she snapped the book shut.  
  
"I'll go tell the Queen Of Dragons, Aka Kagome's mom" suggested Sango.  
  
"Okay, Thanks" replied Keiko and Kagome as Sango shifted to her dragon form and took off from the window.  
  
+  
  
"Let's pack!" annouced Keiko as she grabbed out her green knapsack.  
  
Kagome giggled, "But we can create anything we want with our powers!"  
  
"Yeah Princess, we shouldn't always just make it here and there," says Keiko sacastically.  
  
"Oh.." blushed Kagome  
  
"Your telling me you always create things, but never use your old things or money?" gasped Keiko  
  
"Uh..yeah" replied Kagome from embarrassment.   
  
  
  
Sango dashed into the room almost knocking Keiko off her feet, but Kagome fell and landed on her bed.  
  
"Your mom gave me this silver pearl" smiled Sango as she showed them the pearl "It is said to make rain! Meaning we can go"  
  
"Yay" cheered the two dragons.  
  
"Take whatever you want" smiled Kagome sheepishly as she packed her own bag. She yanked out a chest filled with money as she grabbed out a bundle.  
  
"Here," says Kagome stirnly as she gave 'alot' of money to Sango and Keiko.  
  
"Thanks," replied her two best friends as they safely tucked the money in their wallet.  
  
Kagome smiled as she did the same except she had 5 wallets, "Just in case" she murmurred as her friends snickered. They all knew Kagome liked to spend alot.  
  
After they finished packing Keiko peered at the black book again "Hurry! We have to make rain in about five more minutes!"  
  
"Oh okay" replied Kagome "I think I we should change our clothes"  
  
"Yes.. this demon exterminator outfit is kind of uncomfortable" responded Sango  
  
"And my kinomono is too plain, I need another one" uttered Keiko  
  
"Just close your eyes" commanded Kagome softly as they shut their eyes tight.  
  
A flash of light surrounded them as they reopened their eyes.  
  
Kagome was now wearing a white kinomono with red roses and green leaves surrounding it. Sango wore a white kinomono with pink cherry blossoms surrounding it. Keiko wore a white kinomono with violets surrounding it.  
  
"Mm.. pretty" remarked Keiko as she hung her green knapsack on her back while Sango held her black purse and Kagome wore her whitre backpack.  
  
"Yes, Let's go" affirmed Kagome carefully as she changed into her dragon form.   
  
"We only have 3 minutes left" growled Sango as she transformed.  
  
Keiko just smiled as she converted to her dragon self.  
  
  
  
They looked back one last time before they flew down to Earth...  
  
TBC.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+++  
  
Mysterious-Kitsune: Vote for the pairings or I'll just do the pairing I originally wanted to do: Kag/Kur, San/Hiei, Kei/Yus, Yuk/Kuw. But remember you *can* vote.   
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. 2

Mysterious-Kitsune: Okay umm.. its not really based on dragon love no more.. because i kinda altered almost everything. -__-   
  
Disclaimer: AHHH! The first chapter i WROTE IT WRONG!! I wrote Me 'Now' own, you no sue. The 'now' was suppose to be a NO!  
  
For The Love Of A Dragon  
  
+_+  
  
"What do you want now, toddler?" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Stop calling me toddler!" snapped Koenma as everyone sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"What's our mission?" asked Kurama  
  
"Okay, there are three dragons visiting Earth," explained Koenma, "Three very powerful dragons,"  
  
"So we kill them!" butted in Kuwabaka  
  
"No!" shouted Koenma, "You must protect them!"  
  
"Hn.. and why is that?" asked Hiei coldlessly,  
  
"Because! They are royal dragons. Respected, Strong, Beautiful," says Koenma, "Your mission is to find them and bring them here, unharmed. I need to know why they have visited Earth. Because if anything happened to them, the dragons and gods will destroy all three realms"  
  
"Why?" asked Kuwabaka  
  
"Because, the dragons are loved by all the gods and dragons. They will kill anything that dares harm who they cherish." explained Koenma  
  
"Whoa.." says Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"Protect them at all costs!" shouted Koenma as they nodded. "And bring them to me, also"  
  
x_x  
  
Sango, Kagome and Keiko checked if anyone was there as they landed into an empty forest.  
  
Keiko opened her book, as she peered through it carefully, "Now."  
  
Sango converted back into her dragon form and flew high into the air.   
  
Kagome followed her so did Keiko as they too changed.  
  
They twirled around in round circles with the silver glowing pearl in the middle.  
  
The clouds turned gray as the sky grew dark. A few thunders were heard as it tore a few trees.  
  
  
  
They landed slowly. They were now in their human forms.  
  
"Let's go!" suggested Sango as Keiko nodded.  
  
Kagome followed slowly behind.  
  
"There I see a village," pointed Keiko as she lead the way...  
  
+_+  
  
"He says protect them!" shouted Yusuke angrily, "When we don't even know who they are!"  
  
"Sometimes he forgets to tell us?" piped in Kurama   
  
"Kurama is just too forgiving.." sighed Yusuke as they stopped at a nearby village.  
  
  
  
"They are hot!" shouted a villager boy as he ran out of his home.  
  
"Who's hot? I want to see!" exclaimed Kuwabaka with interest.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes,   
  
"Hey! That boy wasn't lying!" shouted Yusuke as he stared at a girl with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"She's pretty.." says Kurama, "Just not my type."  
  
"When were we girl watching?" asked an irritated Hiei.  
  
"Wow! That girl is pretty too!" shouted Kuwabaka as he stared at a girl with raven hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes shined while she ran after the brown-haired girl.  
  
"Let's introduce ourselves!" suggested Yusuke as he ran up infront of the brown haired girl.  
  
x_x  
  
"Hey Keiko wait up!" shouted Sango, as she ran after her friend Keiko.   
  
Kagome was way behind, since she was walking slowly.  
  
'Too many people staring at us,' thought Keiko as she ran faster.  
  
Suddenly, a boy with black hair, wearing all green ran towards us.  
  
"Yo, I'm Yusuke!" he says,   
  
'He seriously likes green,' thought Sango.  
  
"I'm Keiko and that's Sango," says Keiko as she smiled. 'Those must be his friends' she thought as his friends ran after him.  
  
"I'm the great Kuwa-  
  
  
  
But he froze, as Kagome walked towards them. She didn't say anything as all eyes were on her.  
  
'Wow!' thought Kuwabaka, 'She's hot!'  
  
He drooled, as he stared at the girl before him.  
  
She had raven hair like Sango. But her hair had a silky look in them. Her blue eyes gleamed with happiness. Making her look innocent.  
  
"I'm the great Kuwabaka!" repeated Kuwabaka as he held her hands.  
  
She never retreated, she just stood there silent.  
  
"Dont Touch Her!" shouted Keiko as she slapped his hands away from her.  
  
"Yeah!" added Sango.  
  
"Okay.." says Kuwabaka,   
  
"This is Kurama," introduced Yusuke to a boy with red hair and emeralds eyes.  
  
"Hn, I'm Hiei" says Hiei   
  
"This is Kagome," says Sango.  
  
'Kagome.. the perfect name for the angel infront of us..' thought Kurama. (Pretend he and Youko are one)  
  
"I'm tired," says Keiko, "Let's go shopping like we planned!"  
  
"Uh.. there's a mall nearby?" suggested Yusuke uneasily.  
  
"I don't feel like shopping.." complained Kuwabaka  
  
"Fine! No one said you had to go!" snapped Sango, "But let's go eat!"  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled, as she nodded.  
  
"Your friend doesn't like to talk huh?" asked Yusuke  
  
  
  
"No, Kagome tends to be silent," anwered Keiko  
  
"Just like the shrimp!" says Kuwabaka as his face met a fist.  
  
"Do.not.call.me.that" threatened Hiei..  
  
"He's not that short," says Sango, "He's taller than most of us.."  
  
"Let's go.." whispered Kagome softly, if the wind had blown this way they wouldn't have heard her.  
  
"Whoa.. her voice.." stuttered Yusuke, he never believe anyone would have such a gentle voice. Soothing and calm, but barely heard.  
  
Kuwabaka held Kagome's hands in his again, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"...No" replied Kagome as she gently pulled back her hands.  
  
Keiko glared at Kuwabaka, "She is not going to do anything with the likes of you!" she hitted him with her umbrella as he fainted.   
  
'Wow.. she's pretty and able to defend herself' thought Yusuke as Hiei read his thoughts and snickered.  
  
Yusuke glared at Hiei promising death to him as Hiei just returned the glare.  
  
+_+  
  
Mysteriuos-Kitsune: Please ignore the grammer and spelling.. Language art is my worse subject...(Is worse spelled with a 'T" or an 'E'?)  
  
+Poll+  
  
Kag/Kur, San/Hiei: *****  
  
Kag/Hiei, San/Kur: *****  
  
+Ugh.. since it's a tie Lalala vote again plz+  
  
Thank You to everyone that had reviewed:  
  
watergoddesskasey  
  
Mikako Kazuke  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon  
  
angelkitty77  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
CocaCola43  
  
anonymousey226273  
  
Therese  
  
animechickie  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
Anonymous  
  
Stacy   
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
shingami02   
  
KiTsUnE-FoReVa-LoVeR  
  
Thanks Again.  
  
Anyways you see this? Click on it! ^.^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. 3

For The Love Of A Dragon  
  
+++  
  
"Where's the restaurant?" asked Sango,  
  
"Somewhere.." says Hiei  
  
  
  
"Did you understand my question! I asked where!" shouted Sango,   
  
"Hn.. baka ningen.. go find out yourself!" retorted Hiei  
  
"Grr..." growled Sango as she hitted him on the head.  
  
He rubbed his head as he glared at his attacker.  
  
"Okay break it up! The restuarant is over there!" pointed Kurama.  
  
"Thanks..." says Sango,  
  
"I'm not hungry.." says Kuwabaka as his stomache rummbled [-__-] "I'm going to go see my Yukina!"  
  
Hiei sent a death glare to the unaware Kuwabaka. Kuwabaka waved his hand as he sped off.  
  
"Let's go..." whispered Kagome, as she walked off.  
  
Keiko nodded as she blushed, realizing Yusuke was holding her hand. [A/N: OoOOoh. Keiko: Shut up! A/N: -__-]  
  
They followed after Kurama and Kagome as they entered the restaurant.  
  
"Ah.. you must be new customers!" annouced a boy, with short black hair,   
  
He eyed Kagome with lust as he whispered, "My name is Hojo.. what's your name?"  
  
Kagome backed away from him, refusing to answer.  
  
"Come on.." he says, edging towards her, "Tell me your name"  
  
Hiei didn't know what he was doing but he pushed Hojo to the sides as Kurama stood infront of Kagome protectively.   
  
Hojo stood up from where he landed and dusted himself. He glared at Kurama and Hiei as he said irriatated, "Come right this way."  
  
They followed him as he lead them to a empty table.  
  
Everyone sat down around the round table that had another round table on top of it that could be spinned around with. [I uh.. forgot wut its called.. o.O]  
  
Sango ordered this and that, as people wondered, 'Can she eat THAT much?'  
  
Hojo nodded as he wrote it down on a script and went to the kitchen while forming a plan.  
  
+++  
  
"About time.." grumbled Yusuke as Hojo came out with the food.  
  
He laid them all on the table as he stared at Kagome.  
  
Everyone noticed Kagome's discomfort so they had suggested to leave quickly after they finished eating.  
  
"Mmm it's good.." annouced Keiko as she ate.  
  
"Hn.. I'm not eating baka ningen food!" says Hiei as everyone glared at him.  
  
He finally started taking a bite.  
  
Sango ate alot, since she was hungry.  
  
Kurama laughed, "Never knew you could eat so much!"  
  
"Oh well you see I eat alot..." smiled Sango.  
  
They had finally finished eating as they sat up.  
  
"Who's paying?" asked Yusuke,  
  
"I will.." inserted Kagome softly,   
  
"No I will.." says Kurama  
  
"I insist!" says Kagome,  
  
"I will let you guys go for free.." says Hojo with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Thank you.." says Keiko as they started to leave but he pulled onto Kagome's arm making her yelp. "But you may stay.."  
  
Everyone froze and turned around,   
  
"Leave.. you are not welcomed here" shouted Hojo to all Kagome's friends.  
  
  
  
Kurama glared at Hojo angrily.  
  
"Let.her.go." says Hiei unexpected.  
  
Hojo blinked evilly, "No.. GET OUT! Before I call the security!"  
  
Sango made a 'small' boomerang appear about to transform it when, *No Sango don't use your powers!* shouted Keiko  
  
*Fine..* says Sango telepathically.  
  
Everyone in the restuarant, besides them began to leave because it was causing a scene. They didn't want to get involved.  
  
"We will not leave until you let her go!" shouted Kurama,  
  
"Yeah let her go! You have no rights to hold onto my friend!" shrieked Keiko as Yusuke covered his ears. [Hey he's rite beside her!]  
  
Hojo still didn't let go of her, as Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair.  
  
"Haha, what are you going to do with a ROSE?" snickered Hojo as it transformed into a deadly whip.  
  
Hojo backed away, "Fine!" he shouted as he released Kagome.   
  
'Oh this is NOT over..' thought Hojo as Kagome and her friends left.  
  
+++  
  
"How dare that scum touch her!" shouted Keiko enraged, since she couldnt'do anything.  
  
"All that matters is Kagome is fine.." says Sango as they nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled, "We should be..going home soon.."  
  
Keiko sighed as she letted go of Yusuke's hand.   
  
  
  
"No wait!" shouted Kurama,  
  
Kagome smiled, "Bye.." she says as the wind harshly blew around them making all their eyes shut tightly.  
  
As the wind lightened, they opened their eyes.   
  
Kagome, Keiko and Sango were no where in site.  
  
  
  
Yet, Hiei asked, Shocking everyone, "Will we be seeing you again?"   
  
Another wind swept around them, a gentle breeze along with a few leaves and cherry blossom petals.  
  
"Maybe.. just maybe.."  
  
It whispered silently,  
  
But was heard.  
  
+++  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Lookie. My pen-name got changed! Yay it used to be Mysterious-Kitsune. Anyways, don't forget to VOTE. Because I need someone paired up with Sango.. either Hiei or Kurama. =]  
  
[[Poll]]  
  
HieixKagome, KuramaxSango= 19  
  
KuramaxKagome, HieixSango= 14  
  
Come on.. I'm making too much Hiei stories! So PLEASE vote for Kurama!! Or Hiei if you must.. ^.^  
  
+++  
  
| --Lookie!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V --Clickie!!! 


	4. 4

Lifeless-Kanna: Thank you, to everyone that reviewed. I feel special, Even though I'm not! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY.  
  
For The Love of A Dragon  
  
+++  
  
It has been days since Kagome, Sango and Keiko had been in earth...  
  
"Hey!!" shouted Keiko as she bursted into Kagome's room, along with Sango.  
  
"What now..?" mummbled Kagome's balmy voice.   
  
"You remember the rain thing? I found out we have to make it rain for the whole month!" exclaimed Sango with excitement in her voice.  
  
"W-what?" stuttered Kagome in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that means we can visit earth again!" smiled Keiko, as she secretly added to herself, 'And I can see Yusuke again,'  
  
Kagome sighed, 'If I knew we had to do it for a whole month I shouldn't have signed up.'  
  
"So, Let's go already! We have to make rain soon!" rushed Sango,  
  
Kagome nodded her head again, as she and her two friends re-changed back to their dragon forms and soared into the earth.  
  
+++  
  
  
  
The sky was vivid, not a single cloud could be seen as Hojo stomped towards a castle uninvited,  
  
"Let me inside," shouted Hojo as the guards blocked his way.  
  
One guard was first to speak, "Look here you meagre boy-  
  
Hojo threw a bunch of money onto the ground, making all the guards desperately grabbing it as Hojo smirked and fleeted pass them.  
  
Hojo entered the castle, as a guard lead a boy wearing a crimson kimono. [If i ever say Kinomono anymore I'm sorry, i'm too use to it]  
  
"Feh, what brings you here?" says the 'boy' rather rudely.  
  
"My name is Hojo," says Hojo  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm Inuyasha and I don't care who you are" snapped Inuyasha  
  
Hojo could tell 'this' Inuyasha didn't give a damn bout anything.   
  
"I am here to make a deal.." says Hojo, as Inuyasha's ears perked up.   
  
"Are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
"I want you to help me get this girl.." says Hojo,  
  
"Kidnap?" asked Inuyasha as Hojo nodded, "I need to know what she looks like, her name and how much you'd be paying me.."  
  
"I do not know her name, I just know that she has long ebony hair, and blue eyes. She is very beautiful" says Hojo, "And I shall pay you alot of money,"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha growled, "How am I suppose to know who she is with 'that' description?"  
  
Hojo was about to speak again, until another man came in. This man, looked older than Inuyasha, even though they looked somewhat the same.  
  
"GET OUT!" shouted the man.  
  
Hojo meekly nodded as he rushed out angrily. Not only did he waste his money, but he got yelled at.   
  
'I will have to find another way,' thought Hojo as he left.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" says Inuyasha sarcastically, "I was making a deal!"  
  
"Yes, A deal you can go to jail for!" says Sesshomaru emotionlessly, "Inuyasha, since our parents have passed away, I am reluctantely taking care of you. So you better stay out of trouble,"  
  
"FEH," shouted Inuyasha as he crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Get dress little brother, we are going to go outside later." says Sesshomaru coldly, 'I wish my baka brother would just grow up'  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, as she and the other two dragons landed onto the ground, after making rain.  
  
"How long til it rains?" asked Sango as the clouds gathered, "Nevermind,"  
  
The sky grew dark, as the sun was completely covered. The lightning shocked from the sky once again as the clouds cried slowly...  
  
"Ugh.. hurry take shelter!" shouted Keiko as she ran, Sango and Kagome followed closely behind.  
  
"I'm starting to glow red come on go somewhere, fast." whispered Sango as a few drops of water touched her skin.  
  
"There's a temple look," whispered Kaogme as they stopped infront of a temple.  
  
"Let's go in," inserted Keiko as they nodded and dashed in the unlocked door.  
  
"Phew.." whispered Sango, "And I thought we would have transformed back to dragons again"  
  
The door or the 'other' side opened revealing a girl with long blue hair, and ruby red eyes. She smiled as she walked towards them.  
  
'She looks like Hiei,' thought Kagome, Keiko and Sango at the same time.   
  
"Hi, I'm Yukina." smiled she.  
  
  
  
Kagome returned the smile with a grin, "I'm Kagome, that's Sango and Keiko"  
  
Suddenly, the door reopened revealing an old lady with pink hair.   
  
"Hello, I am Genkai." says the old lady, 'Some kind of weird energy is coming from them..'  
  
Keiko nodded her head, "Can we stay here for a few days?"  
  
Genkai thought for a moment as she finally spoke, "Sure."  
  
Kagome smiled, as she whispered, "Thank you,"  
  
Again, the evil door crashed open. This time, it was someone they knew oh-too-well, yet hated. Kuwabaka.  
  
"Oh no.." whispered Sango to Keiko.   
  
Kuwabaka's mouth gaped. As he advanced towards them, "Hello, you three lovely ladies. I am the great-  
  
'Once a baka always a baka,' thought Sango  
  
"You are the great Kuwabara yes we know," interupted Keiko as she lied, "Of course we've heard of you"  
  
That 'fake' comment made Kuwabaka's face lit up as he formed a proud smile.  
  
"See Yukina? I'm famous!" bragged Kuwabaka as Yukina giggled.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes in disgust, 'How can she be so nice to t-that baka???'  
  
Genkai coughed as everyone turned their attentions towards her, "Now Yukina please show them their rooms,"  
  
Yukina nodded her head, as she walked off accomplied by Kuwabaka and followed by Kagome, Keiko and Sango.  
  
+++  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Sorry for making Sango too mean, just that I really hate Kuwabaka- I mean Kuwabara!!! So if anyone likes him out there, I am deeply sorry....  
  
Poll:  
  
Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Sango: ******************************************   
  
Kurama/Kagome, Hiei/Sango: ************************************************  
  
VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Based On: Dragon Love. [Kinda]  
  
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Keiko went to visit earth. They didn't want to stay too long. They didn't want to fall in love either...  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Dunnn dunnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn I updated w00t lolz jk. ^^ Okay. I decided to update.. I was going to.. a..few..days..ago. . But then.. my internet was off. . Incase..it goes off again . I updated yay!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
  
  
For The Love Of A Dragon  
  
  
  
"You can't what?" yelled Koenma  
  
"We can't find them, Toddler!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"I need you to find them, Now!" demanded Koenma,   
  
"Why? Koenma Sir, All you wanted to know is why they are in earth. But, They hadn't done any harm to anything or anyone," says Kurama.  
  
"I don't care. They are dragons! Dragons are strong and powerful. Yet, Hunted!" shrieked Koenma,   
  
"Hn.." says Hiei.  
  
"This is serious! I'm not joking! There are two dragon slayers out there. They are hunting the dragons and would kill them! If they dared to kill one of the dragons not only will the three realms perish so would the universe!" shouted Koenma, "I told you guys to find them, or bring them to me. Unharmed! Yet. You find no one. Not even one of them. There are three of those dragons!"  
  
"How can we find them if we don't even know who they are?!?!" yelled Yusuke,  
  
"Oh. I forgot bout that.." says Koenma, "BOTON!!!!!!!"  
  
Boton scurried into the room, with the ore in her hand.  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir?"  
  
"Bring me the information sheets," says Koenma  
  
Boton flew out and returned in a flash.  
  
"Here sir," says Boton handing Koenma one delicate piece of paper. The paper looked too special to be used.  
  
"Ahem," says Koenma as everyone turned their eyes on him, "The three dragons that have gone down are the most loved ones."  
  
"Get..to..the..point." says Hiei impatiently.  
  
"Okay, The three dragons are one: The Royal Lady. She is hot-tempered at times. But, she loves and cares about her friends and family. But be warned. She has a fierceful boomerang. Which can kill you before you know what hit you!" says Koenma, "She isn't afraid to use it either..."  
  
Boton handed him the second piece of paper.  
  
"Two: The Royal Maiden. She tries to be nice to everyone, and succeeds. She can make friends easily. But, She cannot attack physcially. Well, Not really anyways. She can put you into a death sleep. That'll make you sleep forever or slowly drain your life away..."  
  
"Man.. They sounds scary!" says Yusuke.  
  
"What about the third dragon?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Ahem.. Where's the third sheet of paper?" asked Koenma, "Boton?!?!?!"  
  
"Sir.. I'm sorry. I was drinking tea.. in the morning and-  
  
Koenma did not listen as he roughly grabbed the last sheet of paper from Boton.  
  
He gasped, "BOTON? What did you do?"  
  
"I accidently spilled tea on it!" replied Boton  
  
"It's the sheet that has all their names! And about the third dragon!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Sir. Don't you remember though?" asked Boton,  
  
"I only remember 'a few things' bout the third dragon," says Koenma taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Well. Tell us." says Hiei.  
  
"Okay, The third dragon is The Royal Princess. She is the heir to the throne of the dragon realm. She is shy and quiet at some times yet forgives people easily. But, she is the weakest of them all and strongest. Her powers are extroidinary powerful she just didn't exactly learn how to use them yet. Luckily, She is on the good side. Anyways, Her attacks are mostly unknown. One I know is the miko's arrow. When she was younger, She had visited me and Genkai taught her how to be a miko. That's a LONG time ago though. I don't remember much bout her. Not even her appearance! Well. That's only 'one' of her powers..." finished Koenma  
  
'That's not a few things,' thought Hiei bitterly.  
  
"But cant you tell us anything bout them? I mean like really tell. We need to know what they look like and are called." says Kurama.  
  
"I cant. I told you! The sheet is smudged!" yelled Koenma  
  
"Pass it here." says Yusuke as he snatched the paper from Koenma.  
  
"Mmm I can make out one letter: K" says Yusuke.  
  
"K?" asked Koenma, "Wait. I'll go search it on my computer"  
  
He quickly opened his 'magical' computer and typed in the word K. Of dragons.  
  
One name showed up: Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo the dragon princess?" asked Boton, "That doesn't sound right!"  
  
"Exactly. She isn't the dragon princess. Because, I'd remember her name since I saw her when she was younger. Anyways, She is the dragon of hatred and revenge. She is easily accessed. She dwells in the graveyard. Find her and ask her to help you find the three dragons. She 'might' help you." says Koenma as he silently whisperered, "If she doesn't kill you first..."  
  
"...Hn" says Hiei.  
  
"Don't forget to find Kuwabara!" says Koenma as the three went through a portal, That Boton created.  
  
----  
  
"Come on! You guys take too long!" says Yusuke, running up ahead.  
  
"Wait. Yusuke." says Kurama.  
  
Yusuke ignored him as he ran up to doorsteps of Genkai's temple.  
  
"Hn" says Hiei, with his incredible speed he sped quickly beside Yusuke.  
  
Kurama ran after them.  
  
"Well. Knock" says Hiei,  
  
Yusuke pressed the doorbell as it went, "Ding Dong Ding"  
  
The door opened to reveal, Yukina.  
  
"Hello." smiled Yukina.  
  
"We are here to get Kuwabara," explained Yusuke.  
  
"Yukina, who is it?" came Genkai's voice.  
  
"Just us, Old Hag" says Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up dimwit" says Genkai, "Don't call me that. And, Be quiet. I have guests!"  
  
"I guess we shall come back later for Kuwabara," says Kurama.  
  
"No no. It's okay." says Genkai, She wanted to add, 'Take him away please!' but didnt.  
  
"Oh alright," says Kurama. "Where's Kuwabara?"  
  
"He's probably inside!" says Yusuke, as he peered inside. He gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Yusuke?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hey guys!" came a voice.  
  
"Sango?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes. Me too!" says Keiko, "And Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she waved at them, refusing to speak.  
  
"Hey, We need to find Kuwabara.." says Yusuke  
  
"Ooo look at my muscles Yukina!" came a voice.  
  
Hiei growled.  
  
"Are You Okay?" asked Sango, "Are you jealous of Kuwabara?"  
  
"Hn. No." muttered Hiei  
  
Sango nodded her head,  
  
"Kuwabara~!" yelled Yusuke, "We have to go!"  
  
"Whatever for?" whined Kuwabara   
  
Kurama walked towards him as he whispered something in his ears.  
  
Kuwabara straitened up, "Right!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go!" says Yusuke as he re-opened the door and they were about to leave, when Keiko asked, "Where are you going? Can we come?"  
  
"Ummm you see.. we have to do something.." murmured Yusuke.  
  
"We have to do a boy thing! It's kind of private," finished Kurama  
  
Keiko sighed, "Oh alright!"  
  
"Kagome, do you want to help me with making dinner?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Sure, I love cooking!" whispered Kagome with a hint of happiness in her voice.  
  
'I love it when you talk Kagome..' thought Kurama, 'Being silent doesn't fit you..'  
  
Outside.. no one noticed Hiei make a small smile, when he heard Kagome's voice. But, as the smile appeared he quickly replaced it with a frown.  
  
---  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Sorri.. for this bad chappie.. I was kind of in writer's block. . Please vote. I really need to start on the feelings soon. ^^  
  
Hiei/Kagome: *************************************************************************  
  
Kagome/ Kurama: *********************************************************************  
  
Kagome/Sesshomaru:*  
  
Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kurama: *  
  
Hiei/Kagome/Sesshomaru: *  
  
V.O.T.E F.O.R P.A.I.R.I.N.G.S!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY.  
  
Summary: Kagome, Keiko, and Sango are dragons visiting earth.   
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Sorry for not updating for soo long. I had.. a lot of problems, which I'm sure you would not like to be bothered with.

--

For The Love Of A Dragon

-

"Bye.." said Keiko one last time, as she watched them leave  
  
"I'm so bored!" complained Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Hey. Just because, they get to go outside, doesn't mean we can't, right?" started Sango.  
  
"Yes.." whispered Kagome, "But.. then is it still raining?"  
  
"Nope," replied Yukina staring out the window, "It stopped way long before."  
  
"That's good!" cheered Sango, clapping her hands once together.  
  
"How so?" asked Keiko.  
  
"We can.. explore outside!" explained Sango.  
  
"I'm not sure.." mumbled Yukina.  
  
"Yukina, you should go with them. Have some fun once in a while." said Genkai.  
  
"Oh.. Okay." said Yukina, bowing her head.  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" said Sango, running outside.  
  
"Sango, Wait up!" shouted Keiko as she grabbed her backpack and ran after her.  
  
While, those two were rushing the other two were walking slowly behind them, taking their time to look at the beautiful nature.  
  
"Shouldn't we catch up with them?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Yes. You go ahead." smiled Kagome.  
  
"Aren't you coming too?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Yes. In a while.."   
  
"Okay." replied Yukina as she walked ahead.  
  
While, Kagome was staring at the nature oblivious to her surroundings she accidently bumped into 'something.' [-Sigh- I seem to like making her crash into things don't I?]  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're going wench!" shouted a boy.  
  
"Sor-  
  
"Are you blind or what?!?" he barked.  
  
"I'm so-  
  
"Because, it sure seems like you are! You stupid wench!" he spat.  
  
Kagome's face was burning up...  
  
"Well.. I guess it's okay. Since, you're one of those people with no life."  
  
Kagome was.. about to explode.  
  
"Come to think of it. You are worst than those kind of people. You-  
  
"Okay, I had enough." yelled Kagome, right into his face.  
  
"Y-you what?"  
  
"I tried t to apologize. But to you? I think not. I changed my mind. You are the most retarded person I have ever met in my whole entire life!"  
  
"I am NOT retarded, You stupid wench."  
  
"I am not stupid. You are the baka. Don't you dare call me names, because all you're doing is describing yourself." said Kagome, crossing her arms ove her chest.  
  
"Why you-  
  
"Inuyasha." said an emotionless voice.  
  
Kagome and the boy turned the heads towards the voice, to see an older version of the boy Kagome was fighting with.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru? Can't you see I'm busy!" said Inuyasha with his I'm-doing-something-pointless look plastered on his face.  
  
"Busy arguing?"  
  
Kagome was confused, 'Why had.. I shouted.. at him like that? That's so.. unlike me.. Something's wrong with me..'  
  
"Yeah, So what?" retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't bother her." ordared Sesshomaru, "Go annoy yourself for once."  
  
"I am not annoying!" yelled Inuyasha, defensively.  
  
"Hehe.." said Kagome, nervously, "I'm sorry for everything I said.. I better be going now.."   
  
With that, she ran away.  
  
"Look at what you did!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"What did this Sesshomaru do?" asked Sesshomaru, coldly.  
  
"You scared her!"  
  
"This Sesshomaru did not scare anyone."   
  
"Yes you did! You made her run away! And, I was having fun arguing!"  
  
"Why am I even talking to you?" muttered Sesshomaru, "There is not point."  
  
---  
  
"This place, looks creepy!" commented Yusuke.  
  
"I know!" agreed Kuwabara, "The trees are all dry, ugly and it's dark!"  
  
"Not so loud, baka." muttered Hiei.  
  
"I'm not a baka! You stupid shrimp!"  
  
"Stop." commanded Kurama, as they continued walking.  
  
"Look! I think she lives in there!" exclaimed Yusuke, pointing to a haunted looking house.  
  
"Come on." said Kurama as everyone followed him towards the house.  
  
"Maybe we should.. go back?" suggested Kuwabara.  
  
"You're not scared, are you?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No. Of course not! Why would I, the great Kuzuma Kuwabara be scared?"   
  
Yusuke shrugged, as Kurama knocked.   
  
"W-what? W-who's there?" stuttered a voice, from inside.  
  
"We are spirit detectives." replied Yusuke.  
  
"You work for Koenma?"   
  
"Yes." said Kurama.  
  
"I.. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm living peacefully! What does he want from me?" mumbled the voice, nervously.  
  
"We just came to ask some questions." explained Kurama, "We won't hurt you."  
  
The voice sighed, as the door opened revealing a girl, only her messy hair and stained clothes were seen.  
  
"Whoa. What happened?" asked Yusuke, not looking at her face, but her clothes.  
  
"I.. never had visitors. So, I never actually cared how I looked." she snapped.  
  
"She's scary.." whispered Kuwabara to Yusuke.  
  
"Well. What are you waiting for? Come inside. You have questions, ask then leave." she said straight-forward.  
  
"Okay." said Kurama as everyone went inside.  
  
It was dark, everything was unseeable til she lit a small candle.  
  
"Are..you Kikyo?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes. What do you think?" she shouted.  
  
"Hey. He didn't mean it.. in a bad way!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Okay." she said simply.  
  
"..."  
  
"If you don't have anymore questions, leave."  
  
"No. Wait. We do." said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah. Koenma said, the dragon princess and her two dragon friends are visiting." said Yusuke.  
  
"W-What?" stuttered Kikyo.  
  
"Are you really a dragon?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes." replied Kikyo.  
  
"Kuwabara, don't change the topic." scowled Yusuke.  
  
"Kikyo, Koenma would like to know the name of the dragon princess."  
  
"Why?!?!" shouted Kikyo.  
  
"Use common sense." muttered Hiei.  
  
"Koenma would like to know, because he would like her and her friends safe." said Kurama.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, What's her name?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I can't tell you that!" mumbled Kikyo.  
  
"Why?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'll get into deeper trouble."  
  
"But.. we are just trying to protect her." said Kuwabara.  
  
"I can't.. I cannot tell you anything about the dragons." explained Kikyo, "Even though I was kicked out and no longer accepted, I am.. still a dragon. And, you cannot make me do anything that's against my will. If you do, I will.. be forced to kill you."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" yelled Yusuke, "So you're saying, we came all this way for nothing?"  
  
"Correct." said Kikyo.  
  
"Arghhh"  
  
"Hn. I am not needed." said Hiei as he zipped out the door.  
  
"You have nothing else to say, be like your other friend and leave."  
  
"Fine." grunted Yusuke.  
  
"No wait. I have another question." said Kurama.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Why were you kicked out of your home?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I- I was.. too jealous for my own good." mumbled Kikyo, hoping they wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Of what?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I was.. jealous of my twin sister, for always being better than me." she murmured.  
  
"Who's your twin sister?" asked Yusuke, curiously.  
  
"The Dragon Princess." whispered Kikyo, stepping out of the shadows. She looked.. exactly like Kagome.  
  
---  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: You know.. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha has a very important role in this story, I just.. didn't tell you yet. =P Oh yeah.. sorry for this baddddddly written chapter. If there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me. If you can HELP me on my grammer by pointing things out, I would be very thankful. If you tell me that my grammer/spelling sucks.. you shall be ignored and forever hated/cursed! =D Btw, Guess what? I finally decided to do.. review responses. Yay! =]  
  
Pinkjingling: Can it be a story that is NOT sango/hiei?  
L-Kanna: Awww you hate Sango/Hiei? Whyyyyy? starts whining -1 hour later- cough cough Gomen-Ne. My favourite pairing is Sango/Hiei. But.. It depends on the voters! =D Or maybe you want Sango with Miroku?  
  
Woohoo! No more questions!!! =D Ooopzzz No offence.. or anything... Gomen-Nasai. -bows- 

Hiei/Kagome Sango/Kurama: 136

Kurama/Kagome Sango/Hiei: 97

Oh sorry.. but the threesome pairings has been dropped, along with Sesshomaru/Kagome. =[ But, I'll do some Sesshomaru/Kagome moments, to make people jealous.. maybe. =]

Vote or Review and I shall be as happy as that.. ermmm flying bee over there. -Points to a random bee-  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


End file.
